Truths Now Known
by NewGirl
Summary: Rating just to be safe. I'm not good at that. Sequal to "The Sister From Hell." Angel and Faith are fifteen, and of course the still have their differences, but watch out when boys get in the way.


****

"Truths Now Known"

#2

A Charmed Fan Fiction By

NewGirl

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters on the show, so please don't sue. I do however own the characters not from the TV show Charmed or any other show. I will not list them all 'cuz there are a lot of them.

****

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "The Sister From H*ll." I recommend reading that before reading "Truths Now Known." Some things might not make since if you haven't read it yet. Oh, and this takes place a 3 years after The Five are gone. (See what did I tell you? There has already been a "The Sister From H*ll" reference in this fic and it hasn't even started yet!) Oh, and for those of you who read my fan fiction "Remembering A Forgotten" I'm kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place on that one. So, it will take me a while.

****

Year 2018

ANGEL…

It's been three years since my dad and I moved back to San Francisco, California from New York. That whole day of when The Five attack is still kind of a blur, but I'll never forget the look on my sister's face when Trev...excuse me Trait threw me into that wall. I mean, it's almost as if she cared. I know that sounds very harsh, but just before that she had call me (and I quote) "the sister from hell" so I believe I have a right to sound rude there. 

On the first day that my dad and I moved to New York was the day I met my best friend. He, and yes I said "he," is a year older than me, but that's never made a difference. His name is Parker, and before I go any further I'll say that in the fourth grade I had a crush on him. That's over and done with now, though. But who didn't have a crush on Parker that year in elementary school? His eyesight had gotten better so he lost his glasses. They had always covered his face, and when the fourth and fifth grade girls saw him walk into school without them, they thought he was a new student. I on the other hand knew it was Parker. Now, don't think I'm shallow. I have always thought Parker to be the coolest guy ever, but when I was in fourth grade Parker Hail really shown. I hadn't ever realized that I had had a crush on Parker then until I heard that he was going out with Jessica Kent. She was the most popular girl in school, but I never knew why. She was always rude to everyone. That's what really got me mad. See, Parker and I had always made fun of Jessica Kent. We thought she was the rudest person to walk the face of the earth. I was furious. Especially when I heard it from some fourth grader I didn't know. Parker didn't even have the guts to tell me. I didn't speak to him for two months. He didn't know why I was mad at him until two weeks into the first month. Finally, Jessica told him it was her or me. He picked me. The one thing I regret never doing now that I'm in San Francisco is no matter how many times he said 'I'm sorry' I don't think I ever excepted his apologies. I miss Parker. 

****

****

Year 2004

_Drip, drip, drip, drip. _He couldn't stop it. The red sticky liquid ran from his wound on his side and onto the floor. He had to think, but how could anyone think with this pounding going on?! He took one hand off of his side to touch his head. Oh, yeah, he had a wound there, too. Fighting for as long as he had and then falling unconscious for hours wasn't exactly good for his health, but his health was far from his mind at the moment. His mind was set on something more important. Sleep taunted him. Promising him with good dreams. His eye's fluttered shut, but the instant they did they opened again. No, he couldn't fall asleep. He had to have a strategy. He had to protect who he promised he would. Limping over to the window he sat on the window seat. Leaning his head, the side that had not been hurt, against the cool glass he sighed. What a long day. Sitting there looking up at the full moon, he let his mind wander. Was it just this morning that he had been home? It seemed like that was a lifetime ago. _Drip, drip, drip, drip. _Blood dripped onto the window seat leaving a stain. His clothes were torn from the fight, but he didn't mind. The thirty-something-year-old man had brown eyes, and ageing dirty blond hair. He made up his mind. He had to do this. Even if Kara had begged him not to. The wounded man stood up with some trouble, took one last look out side, and then shimmered out.

Within seconds he had reached his destination. The cemetery. He threw his arms out and yelled:

"You want me?! You got," his last words he sounded with defeat. The cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. 

"Good to know you've come to your senses," The figure stepped closer.

"Just stay away from my son--" He couldn't finish his sentence. The flames had surrounded him, and were making there way up his body. With anyone else this would have hurt, but nothing hurt has much as the pain in his chest. Nothing hurt as much as his broken heart. He knew he had made a mistake.

****

Year 2018

FAITH…

I'm so mad, no furious. I can't believe he would say something like that. I can't believe...I just feel like I could slam my fist into a wall. No a cement wall more like it. He didn't even think about how his words would affect me. Not once. I guess I had the wrong impression about him. I thought he cared. I guess I wrong. He's a self-centered egotistic jerk. And that's that! I thought we were friends and he just thinks of me as dirt. The dirt the gets on his Sketchers and ruins them. The girl that ruins his life. The girl that wanted to be his friend...or more. The girl with the twin sister he's crushing on. The young ignorant girl that's his charge, and nothing more.

****

****

Year 2018

COLE…

The day the Elders told Phoebe and I about the prophecy of the twins was probably the worst day of my life. No, wait the worst day would had to have been the day Angel and I left for New York, but the day we found out about the prophecy Phoebe freaked. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She refused to do it, but the girls were only two. They had no idea what was going on. I talked Phoebe into just spending the time we had with the family. It was so long ago, but I'll never forget what happened the day I told Phoebe about New York. Never…

"Cole, you can't go!" ~~"Phoebe, I don't have a choice. My job is…" ~~"There's always a choice, Cole. Say no!" ~~"Phoebe, I can't do that." ~~"You're taking my daughter away from me."

It wasn't about my job. It was never about my job. The prophecy said the twins had to be raised apart. No connection. No meeting. The Elders were strict on this one. If the girls couldn't be together, Phoebe and I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to live like that. Being in the same city as her. Knowing she was so close, but I couldn't go anywhere near her. There was no way that could work. I wouldn't be able to do that. I was asked if I would take the job, and I accepted. I didn't ask Phoebe. I didn't tell her about it before I made my decision. She was furious, but at least it wasn't _Un_expressed anger. I can't picture Phoebe as a Fury. She's too kind. Too good. After Angel and I had spent a year in New York, Phoebe filed for a divorce. I guess it was easier on her that way. I hated it.

****

****

Year 2018

"Faith, wait up!" A fifteen-teen-year-old girl called as she rushed down the hall of the high school.

"What is it, Amanda?" Faith questioned as she stopped by her locker and swiftly did the combination.

"You're coming to the party at my house tonight, right?" Amanda asked.

"Maybe, I'll have to check, but if I can come I'll be there."

A teenaged boy came up slowly behind Faith and put his arms around her waist:

"Oh, Faith, but you promised you be there," He said in a fake childish voice.

"I know, I know, Seth. I'll try. I'll see if my sister wants to come to." Faith told them.

"Your sister?" Seth questioned. From the tone in his voice it was obvious he didn't like her.

"Are you seriously considering letting your sister come? Do you have any idea what that could do to your reputation?" Amanda asked. She reached her hand into her purse and pulled out a piece of gum. After quickly unwrapping it she popped it in her mouth.

"Guys, she's my sister and…" Faith was interrupted when Amanda spoke.

"Speak of the devil," Amanda said in a soft voice as she looked over Faith's shoulder.

"Faith, hey," Angel said as she swung an arm on her sister's shoulder. Faith shrugged her sister off and continued to get books out of her locker.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Angel continued, "Because you've been ignoring me for about three days straight, and don't forget our birthday is next month. I can 'accidentally' forget to buy you a present."

Their birthday had never been about presents, they were just always happy to spend time together because the missed those few years, but Angel tried to get _some_ sort of answer out of her sister anyway.

Completely ignoring her sister again Faith turned to Amanda and said, "I'll be at the party. I need to get out of the house. There's always this annoying buzzing sound in my room."

Angel gave her sister a hurt look, turned on her heel and then walked off to class. No one could pick _Angel _over Faith, especially Max.

***

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. I'm working on it. Actually I've been working on it for over a year. Bad me. What can I say? As of now, I'm in the process of moving. Soon, my computer will be packed up. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :: runs and hides with computer so evil movers don't take it away from me :: Sorry, back to reality. I'll post the next part as soon as it will be written. Hope you're still interested in this by next year. LOL


End file.
